<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602660">Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat'>BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, M/M, Religious Discussion, Rough Sex, Violent Thoughts, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arvin isn't sure why Lenore did it, but for the first time in so many years, he feels the urge to turn to God. He finds Reverend Teagardin instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvin Russell/Preston Teagardin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me... Preacher?" Arvin could hardly believe that he was sitting here in this church. He couldn't believe he was speaking to this asshole preacher who made his grandma cry.</p><p>"Got time for a sinner?" he asked.</p><p>The man turned around. His eyes roamed from Alvin's face down to his chest. Might have wondered even lower had they been standing.</p><p>His head tilted. "You're that Russel boy, ain't ya? What can I do for you?"</p><p>Arvin swallowed. "Lenore, she... well she was my sister in every way that counts and uh... I don't rightly know what to do with myself without her." He paused, staring down at the floor as his eyes began to burn. No crying now. There's no crying when you should be appealing to God. He sniffed.</p><p>"I'm used to spending my time protecting her you see. Looking after her. I don't know what made her want to take her own life, but I can only think it must have been my fault."</p><p>The reverend tilted his head. Then he stood and looked down on Arvin.</p><p>"Did you kill her?" </p><p>"Of course not. Not like that. But if there was something paining her and I didn't stop it then, then I failed her." Arvin looked up, embarrassed for the tears shining in his eyes, but he couldn't stop them.</p><p>The preacher nodded. "You did. You failed Lenore. You failed God. You failed as a man."</p><p>Arvin swallowed. His breath caught. He turned his head, grinding down on his back teeth. The preacher's hand grabbed his skin and turned his face back. Arvin glared, but the preacher was just as stoic as always.</p><p>"I can help you. Through my hands and in the eyes of God you will be cleansed. You will be forgiven."</p><p>Arvin closed his eyes. He tried to remember what it felt like as a child, reaching out to God and feeling His presence. He wasn't sure what he felt now.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>The preacher almost smiled, but it was such an add expression. "Come with me. There's a place I like to go where everything is still and you can truly feel the Lord around you. There we can be alone with only God to witness us. And I can help you cleanse your soul."</p><p>Arvin nodded his head. Funny how the Lord always led him into the woods. Maybe a prayer log was better than a church. But what did he know?</p><p>He let Reverend Teagardin lead him outside to his car. Arvin slid into the seat noting that it was just as nice on the outside as it was in. In fact, it was almost too clean. He supposed that preachers were meant to be clean.</p><p>They drove in silence, down the road and back into the woods. They couldn't have gone for more than ten minutes when the preacher parked the car in a clearing.</p><p>He felt so... electric. There was nothing calm about sitting beside this preacher who's energy was so manic. The woods should serene. They should feel closer to God. Somehow Arvin felt more like Teagardin was going to stab him at any moment. So when the man touched his shoulder, he about jumped out of his skin, hands curled into fists.</p><p>Teagardin chuckled. His smile was still odd. "It's alright. I won't hurt, ya."</p><p>Arvin was still. "What are you doing?"</p><p>The preacher's hand rested on his thigh as he prayed over him. Arvin tensed as his thumb stroked his thigh.</p><p>"In His eyes, let us be cleansed." The preacher leaned across the seat as he meant to kiss his neck.</p><p>Arvin's hand shot out and caught him by the throat. "I'm not some little girl you can coax out into the woods with sweet words just for a fuck." He squeezed.</p><p>"Hey, now!" he said, visibly scrambling in his panic. "I- I didn't mean any offense-"</p><p>"No. I know ya didn't. You meant to get your dick wet."</p><p>The preacher looked at him like he didn't know if Arvin meant to kick his ass or kiss him. Arvin wasn't sure what he wanted either. He certainly didn't want the bastard's mouth on his. But his hand on his leg had felt nice. And when was the last time he got his own dick wet? It didn't happen often since he was usually busy helping grandma or looking after Lenore.</p><p>"Ya know, preacher?" Arvin relaxed the grip on his throat, but only a little. "I think we can find a better use for your lying mouth."</p><p>"Lying?" He choked when Arvin squeezed him again. "Alright! What do you want?"</p><p>Arvin reached his hand down to his own pants and pulled his zipper down.</p><p>"I- I uh-"</p><p>"What? Figured you could stick yours in me, but you're too good for it? You dragged me out here. You're gonna help me aren't you, preacher?"</p><p>He blinked rapidly, stuttering over his words. "Yeah- uh- of course."</p><p>"Good." With one hand Arvin held the preacher and with the other he took out his cock. He was far from hard, but he figured the good Reverend could fix that if he stopped his babbling.</p><p>Arvin pulled him down and he went slowly, bracing his hands against the seat, still stuttering. His breath was hot against his dick, then came soft lips. Arvin tilted his head back against the seat.</p><p>"Come on. Get your mouth on it."</p><p>Teagardin slowly parted his lips. His tongue flicked over his shaft. Then he took him into his mouth, suckling experimentally. It wasn’t exactly good, but it wasn't bad either. It took a while before he was hard, but he was, he heard the man in his lap whimper. He was a grower after all.</p><p>"Suck it." He glared down at him, finally coaxing the man to take him fully into his mouth. He was just as noisy with his mouth, whining and whimpering. Arvin didn't mind it. It was better than listening to his nonsense.</p><p>"Is that how your wife does it? Guess I know why you're always in that church all by your lonesome." He pushed him down, listening to him choke as he took his deeper. He sighed as he finally seemed to get the hang of it, though he needed Arvin to guide him up and down, seeming unwilling to do it himself.</p><p>Arvin tried not to think of anything at all, but somehow he ended up thinking of what a bastard the preacher was. How he talked to people, what he said to Arvin about Lenore, how he refused to pray over her grave, how he'd made his grandma cry twice now. He wanted to hear him choke.</p><p>He pushed down on the back of the preachers head, forcing him all the way down. He held him there, grinding his teeth as he flailed, but he never bit down. Arvin let him up to breathe but when he opened his mouth to spew whatever bullshit, Arvin shoved him back down. Finally it was staring to feel good. He could feel himself getting closer as the man's throat convulsed. He sounded like he was drowning. </p><p>Arvin moaned, head back against the seat. He held Teagardin down and fucked his mouth. He made the most ridiculous sounds, but damn if it didn't sound like it hurt. Arvin smirked to think how wrecked his throat would be tomorrow. He wouldn't be too keen on spitting his bullshit then, would he?</p><p>Just as he came, he pulled back and let his cum spill out onto his face. The man whined, pitiful, like a dog. Arvin liked the sight of him defiled.</p><p>"There now. Guess you were a big help after all. I'm feeling a lot better." Arvin tucked himself away and climbed out the car. "Don't worry about me. I'm walk home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>